Flat panel displays having a small size, lightweight, low power consumption, no radiation and other features, such as Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays, and the like, have been developed rapidly in recent years.
A display panel of a flat panel display typically includes a first substrate, e.g., a color filter substrate of an LCD display or a package substrate of an OLED display, and a second substrate, e.g., a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate of an LCD display or an OLED display. When a common electrode or an inbuilt touch control pad of the display panel above is formed on the first substrate, a display function or a touch control function needs to be performed by providing a conduction scheme of electrically connecting the common electrode or the inbuilt touch control pad on the first substrate with a TFT array circuit on the second substrate. In the prior art, typically such a conduction scheme of electrically connecting a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPC) is adopted that one ends of a plurality of Flexible Printed Circuit Boards (FPCs) are bonded on the common electrode or the inbuilt touch control pad on the first substrate and the other ends thereof are bonded on leads of the TFT array circuit of the TFT array substrate respectively in two bonding processes so that the common electrode or the inbuilt touch control pad on the first substrate are electrically connected with the TFT array substrate on the second substrate. However, an implementation of such a conduction scheme requires multiple FPCs which have to be bonded twice, thus making the process flow complicated and costly.